fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Botley
House Botley of Lordsport is a noble house from the Iron Islands. Their seat is the town of Lordsport, on the island of Pyke. Their sigil is a shoal of silver fish on a pale green field. The head of the house at the start of the books is Lord Sawane Botley. History The stronghold of the Botleys had been a great structure of timber and wattle, but when King Robert I Baratheon put down the Greyjoy Rebellion he razed the structure to the ground. A small square keep of stone was built in it's place. Tristifer Botley was one of the young boys brought in by Alannys Harlaw after the deaths of her two eldest sons, Rodrik and Maron Greyjoy. He is then sent away to foster with House Blacktyde after Balon Greyjoy finds out he intended to marry Asha Greyjoy. Books A Clash of Kings Theon Greyjoy arrives at Lordsport as an envoy of Robb Stark, the King in the North. He sees the new keep of the Botleys, and remembers that the last time that he saw Lordsport it was a smoking wasteland. In exchange for a horse, Theon takes Wex Pyke, the bastard son of Sargon Botley, as a squire. He sees Botley men gathered at Pyke when he arrives. Maron Botley and his sons are part of Theon's crew on the ''Sea Bitch''. They take part in the Battle of the Stony Shore, and quarrel with Todric over plunder afterwards. Wex then chooses to stay with Theon after he takes Winterfell. A Storm of Swords Lord Sawane Botley stands against Euron Greyjoy and claims that Theon should be the new King of the Iron Islands after Balon's death. Sawane is drowned by Euron as a result. Germund Botley bends the knee to Euron and is awarded Lordsport and the Botley lands that aren't given to House Wynch. A Feast for Crows Harren Botley is part of the force controlling Moat Cailin under the command of Victarion Greyjoy. He is killed by a poisoned arrow of a crannogman. Asha Greyjoy spots the silver fish of Botley amongst those gathered to support her on the island of Harlaw. At Ten Towers she is approached by Tristifer Botley, her childhood crush, who tells her of his father's death and him being passed over the inheritance. He then proposes to Asha, but is refused. Victarion spots ''Silverfin'' on Old Wyk before the Kingsmoot. At the Kingsmoot, Germund shouts in favour of Euron, whilst Tristifer shouts for Asha. Victarion spots Germund in the hall of Lord Hewett's Town after the Taking of the Shields, wearing a rope of pearls around his neck. A Dance with Dragons It is revealed that Wex survived the Sack of Winterfell by hiding in the Winterfell Godswood. He was then captured by Lord Wyman Manderly, and is made to recount the story concerning the location of Rickon Stark to Ser Davos Seaworth. Members of House Botley during the Books * Lord Sawane Botley, Lord of Lordsport. Drowned for not supporting Euron Greyjoy. ** Harren Botley, his eldest son. Dies at Moat Cailin. ** Tristifer Botley, his second son. ** Symond Botley, his third son. ** Harlon Botley, his fourth son. ** Vickon Botley, his fifth son. ** Bennarion Botley, his sixth son * Lord Germund Botley, his brother. Made Lord of Lordsport by Euron Greyjoy after Sawane's death. ** Balon Botley, his eldest son. ** Quellon Botley, his second son. * Lucimore Botley, his half brother. * Sargon Botley, his half brother. ** Wex Pyke, his bastard son. With unknown familial relations: * Maron Botley, known as Fishwhiskers. ** His three sons. Category:Families and Groups Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Iron Islands Category:House Botley